


You Think You Know Someone...

by Maiika



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Naruto Poly Week, POV Multiple, Polyamory, Present Tense, Threesome - F/F/M, but not really cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/pseuds/Maiika
Summary: Just when Ino feels comfortable with Sakura’s relationship with her boyfriend, she realizes she shouldn’t have let her guard down.  One night changes everything and awakens feelings none of them recognized before.  What started as a single act lets their dynamic take new form.Letting her guard down may be the best thing Ino ever did.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi/Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 37
Kudos: 55





	1. Never Had This Taste in the Past

They’d fallen asleep on the couch the day it started. 

They had been watching Ino’s favorite movie. In hindsight, she can’t recall how she’d fallen asleep before her favorite scene or why she’d decided to cuddle up to Sakura while her best friend was already cuddled in Kakashi’s lap - but she blames the alcohol. Alcohol has been the obvious go-to culprit for a multitude of her questionable decisions. The night in question was due to Kakashi and his famous, room-spinning cocktails. Sakura could drink like a sailor, so Ino should’ve known she and Kakashi would’ve ended up passed out, resting their heads on either side of Sakura’s toned shoulders, basking in the flickering light of the television. Ino hadn’t minded cuddling against her best friend who always smells like strawberries and has skin possibly softer than hers. It wasn’t like they didn’t do this all the time. She just didn’t take into account the potential actions of Sakura’s very drunk, sneaky, horny, hot boyfriend.

She’d awakened to moaning - Sakura’s voice - rough and raspy in her ear. When Ino had turned her eyes up towards wet sounds, she’d seen the glistening slides of intertwining tongues and Kakashi’s lips moulding around Sakura’s. Right in her face.

“Hey,” she’d complained, her voice weak and tired - or maybe there had been something _else_ making her voice small. “I’m _right here.”_

Her gaze had drifted downward to trace the movement of Kakashi’s bare muscled arm. His pale skin had pressed against Sakura’s chest, enhancing her cleavage and giving her a slight bounce with his rhythmic movements. And then Ino’s eyes had gone wide as she’d followed Kakashi’s flexing forearm down _into_ Sakura’s unbuttoned pants.

Sakura’s keening had transformed into a breathy laugh as she’d patted Ino’s thigh below the hem of her shorts. 

“Kakashi,” Sakura had whined against her boyfriend’s lips, “I _told_ you we shouldn’t–”

“Hmm?” Kakashi’s voice had rumbled, a deep note that made Ino’s stomach tighten. 

Sakura had jolted and slid against Ino. With her heartbeat quickening, Ino had realized that Kakashi was _fingering_ _Sakura._ The sound of Sakura’s breath hitching had shot through Ino like Cupid’s damn arrow. She’d wanted to know that sound intimately for years. She never would have confessed it to her always-been-boy-crazy friend - the one who’d fallen insanely in love with Kakashi. But when Sakura had quivered against Ino, grinding into Kakashi’s manipulations, Ino couldn’t have helped chancing another glance at the tension and eagerness on Sakura’s pinched pretty face. She could _smell_ the sweet aroma of Sakura’s essence as Kakashi’d shifted his grip, working his fingers in deeper, no doubt.

“Ugh, _Kakashi,”_ Sakura had complained, but Ino knew that tone too well to buy it any more than Kakashi would.

Ino had bitten her lip. “I’d better–”

“Wait.” Sakura’s hand had clenched her thigh. 

Ino had frozen. _Everything_ had shifted in that moment. Ino’s gaze had trailed from Sakura’s fingers digging into her flesh to the impressive tent of Kakashi’s sweatpants, to the gyration of Sakura’s hips against Kakashi’s hidden hand while listening _again_ to that sweet sound of Sakura’s moans. Sakura’s hand had trailed up Ino’s thigh, the touch feather-light, as Ino had looked into Sakura’s green eyes clouded with lust. Lust for _her._ Something she never thought she’d see.

“Sakura?” Kakashi had asked.

Ino’s eyes had blown large as her gaze flew to Kakashi. His eyes had shifted between the two of them as if to say he saw exactly what Ino felt happening between her and Sakura. He looked wary about Ino; Ino wasn’t wary about _him._ Instead of feeling ashamed or apologetic, she’d felt intrigued looking into Kakashi’s dark eyes. His gaze always smoldered, even without trying. Even when he looked tired from putting in hours of overtime at the rescue center, he managed to look tired _and_ sexy. He was a few years older and more established, but Ino was willing to bet he’d always been a fox. And now she’d known he was _hard,_ and if she’d thought that gaze smoldered before, it had nothing on the way he looked under the flickering glow of Sakura’s television that night. 

Ino had come to the painful realization of how long it had been since her last breakup, since she’d been properly fucked.

“I want you to–” Sakura had said to Kakashi, her voice soft but commanding as she’d held and directed Kakashi’s free hand toward Ino’s thigh, “-to touch Ino.”

Kakashi’s stunned grunt couldn’t match the alarms going off in Ino’s head. She hadn’t realized how much she’d been projecting her desires. Her heart had raced as she’d worried about Sakura‘s reaction. But as Kakashi’s warm and calloused hand wrapped around her knee, and Ino had met Sakura’s eyes with questions she didn’t dare speak, Ino had seen that Sakura was not at all angry. 

This was not some sort of test where her best friend would disown her over lusting for her boyfriend - or worse - for her. Sakura had been just as intrigued as Ino felt, if not more. The hand caressing her knee had told Ino Kakashi had no qualms either. She’d released a shuddering breath and licked her lips whilst getting lost in the depths of Sakura’s green eyes, getting lost in the fantasy of what could happen next if none of them put on the brakes.

Sakura’s eyes had fallen to Ino’s lips and back to her eyes, two flickers of dark lashes and a flash of brilliant green. “Ino.”

Ino had inhaled sharply as Sakura had leaned in, pressing smooth lips over hers. The silky caress made Ino’s lips tremble with the desire to deepen the kiss, to taste and feel more of Sakura. She’d never felt a kiss so soft. She’d never tasted lips so sweet, though Sakura’s breath had also carried a hint of the alcohol they’d used to tip them to this point of recklessness. With her eyes rolling back in her head, feeling dizzy with pleasure, Ino had prodded her tongue between Sakura’s lips. Sakura had parted them willingly to weave her tongue around Ino’s. Calloused fingers had traced Ino’s thigh. Ino had shuddered at the reminder that they weren’t alone. The thought of Kakashi’s hand possibly skimming between her legs to get inside her pants like he was in Sakura’s had Ino moaning into Sakura’s lips.

Sakura’s palms had cupped Ino’s face. She’d broken their kiss with a smack of their lips to meet Ino’s eyes. Desire burned in her gaze as she’d held Ino in a trance. 

“Ino,” she’d said breathily before her lips pressed against Ino’s again.

Sakura had chanted _her_ name with such reverence that just remembering it makes Ino shudder.

“Oh, fuck,” Ino had hissed.

Seized by want and need and an aching in her core, she’d wrapped her fingers around Kakashi’s hand and guided it to her breast. He’d cupped it in his palm, his grasp warm and firm through her bra. When he’d given it a squeeze, exhaling loudly enough for Ino to hear over Sakura’s breathy sighs, Ino had arched into his touch. She’d wanted more.

And he’d given her more.

Ino doesn’t consider herself a homewrecker. She doesn’t get involved with unavailable men. She’d _never_ been involved with a woman, single or otherwise, before Sakura. She still doesn’t consider herself a homewrecker, but as she remembers that night - Kakashi sticking his cock inside her as she’d stuck her ass in the air, stretching her and filling her while watching her taste Sakura, her ability to make them both moan her name even as they’d watched each other fall over the edge and into bliss - she can’t help thinking how much she wants them again. How much she wants her again. How much she wants _him_ again. 

They’d all agreed the next morning it was for the better that this wasn’t repeated, that it had been different, and fun, and adventurous. No one had left with any hard feelings. That had been the truth. Ino hadn’t been looking for a relationship. She certainly hadn’t been looking to start one with a couple.

But this growing need of Ino’s isn’t helping matters. 

She watches Kakashi and Sakura continuing on as a couple, just the two of them, but something is different. Maybe it’s wishful thinking on her part, but she catches Sakura from the corner of her eye on their rounds at work. She’s staring with those curious jade eyes, though covering it well, because Ino can’t prove it. Ino confronts Sakura light-heartedly on several occasions, but every time, her best friend swears she’s imagining things. And then goes home to Kakashi.

Ino sees them together at a party, which she knows isn’t Kakashi’s thing. Sakura usually has to bribe him to be sociable. But he seems less reluctant to be there after Ino’s greeting. She catches him several times across the room with his eyes locked on her. He doesn’t even try to deny it or turn away. His gaze is unreadable, so for all Ino knows, maybe he’s thinking what a mistake that night was. Maybe he’s questioning how Ino can honestly call herself Sakura’s friend after being with him. Maybe he’s questioning how he can call _himself_ Sakura’s boyfriend after fucking her best friend. Kakashi always has been too hard on himself. Ino wishes he would be hard on _her._

_Shit._

She takes lots of cold showers. It isn’t helping. And through every engagement, every interaction with either of those two, her self restraint slips a little more. She can’t help what she wants. She just never could’ve imagined she would be torn between two people. She can’t see this going over well, but she can’t ignore her feelings any longer. Ino is a woman of action, and if that action makes everything crumble around her, it’s better than letting what she has to offer sit until it goes stale.

She sees Sakura and Kakashi differently now. She can only hope _their_ perspectives on her have also changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titles come from No Doubt lyrics...this one is from New


	2. Heart’s Been Deceitful

Sakura knows she should’ve never let Ino fall asleep on her, not when she could’ve predicted what Kakashi would do - not when having Ino so close would be too tempting for her to resist.

She sighs at her desk, pushing aside the stack of files freshly endorsed with her signatures. Her patients are all recovering well. Sakura, not so much. She lifts her phone to see the lockscreen image of her boyfriend, the man she’d met by accident while pursuing a past crush, ironically. He was older and wiser back then and had told Sakura what she’d needed to hear, though Sakura didn’t want to admit it. She still maintains that she can be just as clever and mature as he is. His eyes are crinkled with mirth in the image, his silver hair cascading over his brow, his palm covering the phone camera to hide his smile and everything else below the bridge of his perfectly-curved nose, but despite its imperfection, the candid image is one of Sakura’s favorites.

So why does her heart skip a beat when she swipes to her camera to catch sight of the most recent image of Ino plastered in the bottom corner?

Sakura can’t help but smile as she selects the image and sees Ino’s teasing smirk enlarged. She’s in her purple scrubs, her hair pulled back with her signature loose platinum lock crossing part of her brilliant blue eyes. Stunning, just like she always has been, but Sakura never told her.

Sakura closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip. She’s ready to sigh again, but she won’t allow herself to do this anymore. Kakashi’s cooking dinner tonight - one of his signature fish dishes - and Sakura’s looking forward to a romantic evening with him when she gets home. The last one they’d attempted days after inviting Ino into their bed had felt...off. Neither of them said anything about it - they’re still not saying anything - but Kakashi sees it just as clearly as Sakura does. Bringing Ino into the mix has _done_ something to them that maybe they can’t come back from. Sakura never even thought Kakashi would give Ino a second glance. She’d been surprised he’d been so easily persuaded to let her in. Sakura had thought _maybe_ that was all _her_ fault - Kakashi often gave into her demands even when they didn’t suit his interests. But lately, she’s been thinking maybe he feels distant because he really _likes_ Ino. Maybe he wants more of _that_ and Sakura alone isn’t enough for him anymore. Their passion feels like it’s teetering on a peak, and that peak is Ino, unaware of what she’s doing to them. 

Sakura groans and throws her head back. Her phone slides across her desk as she lets it slip from her fingers, and when she looks down, she sees the crescents of Kakashi’s eyes that usually convey his warm smile now looking like mockery.

There’s a rap on her door before it opens and Ino pops her head in. “Hey there, Forehead.”

“Pig,” Sakura grunts in reply, finding a confounding mix of irritation and fondness in her voice. “What do you want?”

“We’re all going out to dinner at the end of the shift. You wanna–”

Sakura shakes her head. “Can’t. Kakashi has something special planned tonight.”

The disappointment on Ino’s face as her mouth gapes at Sakura is hard to witness. Her parted lips look so pouty and glossy that Sakura can’t help staring at their movements. Ino’s cheeks become rosy as she raises a brow, implying she thinks Sakura means something beyond a fancy dinner - something closer to getting intimate on a couch. Something twists at Sakura’s heart before she stammers an excuse, feeling an irrational need to apologize.

“You know, uh, how,” Sakura says with an awkward laugh, tucking her hair behind her ear, “he likes to cook? He has a new recipe, apparently.”

Ino nods slowly. “Dinner.”

“Right,” Sakura laughs, meeting Ino’s eyes.

“Well then,” Ino gulps, “have fun. Say hi to Kakashi for me. And tell him if he poisons you, he’s answering to me.”

As Ino forges a smile and ducks out of Sakura’s doorway, Sakura blinks back the image of Ino with her eyes tracking the movement of Sakura’s fingers and hair, the wistful look that softened her features before she’d shot off a warning for Kakashi and formed that smirk that makes Sakura’s stomach do somersaults. With a roll of her eyes, Sakura groans to herself and rubs her thighs together, noticing she’s already wet. She’s always been attracted to her best friend, but never turned on by her. It’s confusing and unsettling. It’s Kakashi she should be lusting for.

When she thinks of his candlelit dinner and soft lips and stubbled cheek as he’ll press against her later, she feels a pulse between her legs and finds relief that it’s not just Ino. With a deep breath, she pushes her chair out and stands to collect her files with resolve to enjoy her night with Kakashi and forget about Ino as anything but her friend.

* * *

Sakura’s determination is paying off, or so she thinks. Kakashi’s romantic notions are slowly rebuilding the one-track passion Sakura’s always felt for him. She doesn’t think of Ino now when Kakashi’s between her legs, prodding his tongue into her, sucking her clit, making her thighs tremble around him.

She might be ogling Ino in the locker room after their workouts now, but there’s no harm in looking. She can’t help herself with those sculpted lean muscles and fine curves. Ino’s skin looks so touchable. Her breasts, when they release from her sports bra, have enticing bounce and the prettiest pink nipples. Sakura would love to take them in her mouth and feel them harden against her lips.

With a shudder, Sakura turns to her locker and opens it with more force than intended.

“Take it easy, Amazon Woman,” Ino says with a giggle. “You really need to lay off the weights before you break something.”

“Hey,” Sakura scoffs, narrowing her eyes as she places her neatly folded clothing into her locker. “My weightlifting is the key to this gorgeous body. Maybe if you weren’t so busy doing _yoga–”_

“Don’t scoff at the yoga.” When Sakura turns, she sees Ino wrapped in a towel, her blue eyes skimming Sakura’s body. Self-consciously, Sakura wraps the towel around her naked body. Ino tips her chin. “It’s what helps me maintain _this_ gorgeous body.”

Sakura swallows, her throat dry as her eyes trace the slender line of Ino’s thighs and calves beneath the hem of her towel. “Fine,” she says, clipped.

“You ready?” Ino asks.

Sakura blinks rapidly. Ino’s voice is husky and alluring and if Sakura isn’t imagining things, it sounds like this invitation to hop in the showers is invitation for something else Sakura is _not_ ready for. 

Sakura gives a stilted shrug and raises her head. “Yeah.”

Shower caddy in hand, she leads the way, refusing to look back. The patter of Ino’s footsteps, her flip-flops slapping behind her, sound like a metronome to Sakura’s ears. It’s like her imaginary clock is ticking down to something. She reaches the showers, throws her towel up on the hook, and listens to the shower spray as she turns the nozzle. Steam quickly fills the air as she steps into the warm pressure of the water and recoils from the scalding temperature. A turn of the knob, and she is comfortable, closing her eyes to the white plastic walls on either side of her and wetting her hair to wash away all the sweat from her earlier exertions.

She furrows her brow as something rings over the sound of the shower spray, sounding vaguely like the slide of metal and the jingle of rings. It’s probably Ino starting her shower, though Sakura doesn’t hear a separate distinctive spray. It’s no surprise that it should be camouflaged by hers. Just as she shrugs it off, something warm and slick presses against her back.

“Mind if I join you?” Ino says in her ear and Sakura shivers as a trail of water travels down her spine, between the press of their bodies where hard nipples protrude into her back. “No hot water in mine.”

“Uh! Uh, sure,” Sakura stutters, feeling her face flushing from more than the shower steam.

“Mmm,” Ino hums as she presses against Sakura, deeper into the shower stream, her breasts flattening against Sakura’s back and groin pressing against her rear. “This feels so good.”

“Yeah,” Sakura breathes.

Ino isn’t kidding. Sakura wants to lean into her, to deepen the contact. She turns slightly before she realizes what she’s doing and stops herself. She can’t kiss Ino here - but just as much as she knows that’s what she shouldn’t do, that’s what she wants to do. Ino’s hand touches Sakura’s shoulder and slides down her arm. Inviting. Daring her to try.

“Pig,” Sakura huffs, and it’s defeat uttered in a single syllable.

She’s at Ino’s mercy. She knows she can’t stop herself and now she can only depend on Ino to put an end to this - but Sakura doubts she will. She’s far less surprised by Ino wrapping arms around her waist, teasing her breasts with the curves of fingernails, than she was by Ino’s intrusion into her shower.

Sakura exhales as the water skimming her body is joined by further tracing from Ino’s fingertips. She dips her head back to rest on Ino’s shoulder, to feel the kiss pressed to her neck, to allow the hands at her front to cup her breasts without any reserve.

“Ino,” Sakura says as Ino suckles at her skin, making her tingle all the way to her core.

Ino turns Sakura around with the gentle guidance of her hands. Sakura gladly follows, seeking Ino’s lips with hers. When they join beneath the warm liquid flow, Sakura can practically feel the pulse in Ino’s lips. They’re as sweet as she remembers. With their breasts pressed together, it’s hard for Sakura not to moan, but she bites it back, reminding herself they’re in a public shower. She isn’t wary enough to forget her own daringness, though. Ino made the first step of coming in here. Sakura won’t be outstaged.

She pulls away, plucking her lips from Ino’s and locking eyes with her through the drifting steam misting the air between them. With a determined bite of her bottom lip, she presses Ino back against the shower wall and falls to a kneel on the hard floor. She watches Ino’s legs buckle on her way down.

Ino squeaks. “Sakura?”

Sakura shushes her, though Ino likely doesn’t hear it over the stream of water hissing between them. A confident lock of her eyes, and she kisses Ino beneath the piercing at her belly button. She licks the dangling silver, pleased at the moan she elicits.

Ino strokes Sakura’s wet hair and ever so slightly parts her thighs. Sakura is going to do this. It’s wrong here and now for many reasons, but she wants to give Ino the same pleasure Ino gave her. She wants to see that euphoria on her face, and she wants to be the one to put it there.

With a lick of her lips, she presses forward and catches the heady scent of Ino’s arousal. She presses her lips to Ino’s inner thigh, feels her shudder, and drags her tongue through Ino’s folds. She tastes as sweet as Sakura imagined. Her fluids are thick on Sakura's tongue as Sakura peppers kisses along Ino’s abdomen and thighs to tease. Ino’s skin is creamy in Sakura’s mouth. Sakura dives down, pressing her nose flat against Ino to eat up more of that pretty pink pussy. She slides her tongue up and down Ino’s slit and then swirls her tongue around the swelling clit. Ino practically pulses in Sakura’s mouth as Sakura gently sucks her clit, trying to draw out a moan. The shower water is hot as Sakura laps it up, but it’s Ino she’s primarily tasting. She hums with the pleasure of making Ino tremble, flattening her tongue against Ino’s pussy, feeling her inner thighs dripping from her own arousal. She laves all around Ino’s clit again. And when Ino grinds against her face, clutching the walls and finally biting back a throaty moan with her fist clutched in her mouth, Sakura swells with pride. She rises to kiss Ino, to quiet her moans and let her taste herself.   
  


As they kiss, Ino’s grateful hands trail down Sakura’s sides. One rests on her hip while the other finds Sakura’s center, caresses her moist clit with a swift stroke that sends tingles through Sakura’s body, and plunges two fingers deep inside her. The suddenness of the intrusion makes Sakura cry out before Ino seals her lips around hers, teases Sakura’s clit with the caress of her thumb and flick of water, and grinds those fingers deeper into her, and back out, again and again until Sakura is folding into her and grabbing Ino tight. She grabs Ino’s ass, squeezing the tight, smooth muscle she’s been ogling all through the gym. Ino’s tongue thrusts in and out of Sakura's mouth, mimicking her fingers adeptly stroking inside her slick pussy. The sensations are multiplied when combined, and Ino feels so good in her palm, it causes Sakura to grasp Ino tightly and muffle her cries into Ino’s lips until she has to break away for air. Panting with water spraying off their faces, they ride the wave of Sakura’s orgasm together while Ino still trembles from hers. Sakura kisses Ino’s lips a final time, sending off her guilt with a sweet kiss. She lets her forehead rest against Ino’s as she thinks of Kakashi, of the decision they’d all agreed on the night Sakura finally indulged in sex with her best friend, of the mistake this must be - and how right it feels.

And how _wrong_ that is.

With a shove, _physically_ against Ino’s shoulder and _mentally_ against the rationalizations coming to mind to attempt to make this right, Sakura resumes her washing. She doesn’t acknowledge Ino’s grunted complaint or the sly smile painted on her pretty lips as they work through the challenges of their claustrophobic joint shower.

She refuses to acknowledge that there might be something more to this than a mistake, a devious temptation. 

The picture of ‘Sakura and Kakashi’ as a couple may never be restored to its prior state, and that scares her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from Artificial Sweetener


	3. Fulfillment Just Adds Fuel to the Blaze

Kakashi’s friends drag him every week to this poker meet, for reasons he can’t quite comprehend. 

Tonight, he sits with his cards fanned in front of his face, watching his companions. There’s the occasional integration from their outer circle of friends, and tonight a couple of Sakura’s school friends are here. Kakashi’s never complained about the people Gai chooses for filling their empty seats before, but he’s in a bad mood tonight; he’s been playing bad hands and can only blame his rare case of poor concentration on the pretty blonde giggling and flirting in the corner. It’s rare to see Ino not tied to Sakura’s hip, but Sakura works the night shift at the hospital tonight. This is Kakashi’s first time facing Ino since the night they’d agreed to never mention again without having his darling girlfriend present to act as their buffer.

“Kakashi?” Genma calls, rattling him from his thoughts.

Kakashi slowly places his cards face-down on the table. “Fold.”

He has a good hand and a couple others have already bowed out, and Gai has a terrible poker face - chances are Kakashi would win this one without folding. But he’s had enough of playing games. _Ino’s_ game of casting coy glances his way - pretending to be virginal and innocent when he knows she’s _anything but_ \- has to stop. He doesn’t know what her aim is - she loves Sakura, that much is clear. If anything, Kakashi thought he’d have to worry that the thing between the two women could become a problem for his relationship with Sakura. He never imagined his girlfriend would harbor romantic feelings for her childhood friend, but now that he knows, he feels unsettled. He could step aside, let the girl who’s had claim on Sakura longer than him be the one to make her happy, but judging by the way Ino’s looking at _him,_ Kakashi doesn’t know if he can _trust_ Ino to put Sakura’s feelings ahead of her own. Kakashi worries his bottom lip between his teeth and meets Ino’s shining blue doe-eyes with a glare before taking a final swig of his whiskey as Gai declares Genma the winner.

“Well,” Kakashi says as he pushes his pile of chips to the center of the table, “I guess that’s it. I’m heading home.”

“Yeah,” Genma says, flicking a cigar between his teeth and shooting a glance at the clock, “it’s about that time.”

“Aw,” Gai cries (because he’s _always_ the one ready to go all night), “one more round?”

Kakashi stands and pats Gai’s shoulder. “Not tonight. Maybe next time.”

Gai’s face drops as he casts a glance around the room. _“Everyone’s_ leaving?”

Ino slinks out of her corner seat, shooting Gai a toothy grin. “I can’t see what good _I’ll_ serve staying here if the game’s over.” She raises her cell phone screen to her face with a grimace. “Aw, shit. I wish I would’ve known to tell Shikamaru to take me with him. He won’t be back from Temari’s for at _least_ another hour.”

Kakashi blinks and flicks a gaze across the room to find not even a shadow of Shikamaru. He really must be feeling off tonight. He didn’t even notice Shikamaru‘s departure.

Ino sighs as her thumbs dance rapidly over her phone. “Guess I’ll take a Kyuubi.”

“No need!” Gai cries, slamming his palm against Kakashi’s back with enough force to knock the wind from him. “My friend Kakashi can drop you off, since you’re on his way home. I’ll let Shikamaru know he does _not_ need to return.”

Kakashi grimaces as Gai shoves him toward Ino. He stumbles forward and then casts a glare at his loudmouthed friend. This is _not_ how he needs to end what’s already shaping up to be a challenging night.

“Kakashi?” Ino says, and her voice is sickly-sweet, painfully similar to the pitch she used while moaning at his thrusts. “Is that okay?”

Kakashi turns his eyes on her and has to clear his throat to will away the lump forming at the sight of her arms squeezing her breasts together beneath her tight-fitting blouse, her eyelashes fluttering up at him, and her glossy pink smile, crooked and intimidating.

“Yeah,” he manages to say with indifference as he shrugs.

He turns with a wave over his shoulder to Gai and his other pals, hoping no one notices the rigidness destroying his usually-slouched posture. The tapping of Ino’s flats behind him lets him know of her steady gait, soft but determined to follow him. Kakashi hears Ino’s sing-song goodbyes to his poker buddies before the door slams closed behind her. It feels like a vacuum seal sucks all the air from the hall the moment he knows they’re alone. He sticks a hand in his pockets and keeps walking, determined not to look back. Scrubbing a hand down his face, he enters the stairwell, unable to pull that _sound_ from his memory - the one that reminds him tauntingly of entering Ino, feeling her tight and warm pussy wrapped around him. He’s never been with a woman so seductive that she’s able to allure and haunt two people as devoted to each other as he and Sakura are, but he knows Sakura thinks of her, too. He’s heard her moan Ino’s name in her sleep.

“Don’t you usually _win_ the poker game?” Ino says, a smirk in her voice.

“Usually,” Kakashi says as he reaches the landing, steps through the glass door, and crosses the sidewalk to his parked car.

He won’t feed into the playful banter she’s trying to start. He knows Ino. Or - at least he _thought_ he did before she surprised him by falling into bed with him and Sakura. Now there’s mystery to her, so much more to unravel. By exposing herself, she’s only revealed how much she’s concealing. She has more depth than Kakashi’s ever given her credit for. Looking at her now, seeing what he sees, he doesn’t know how he ever missed it.

“So why’d you lose tonight?”

Kakashi sighs and opens the passenger car door. As Ino sweeps closely past, smelling of exotic perfume and sweet shampoo, Kakashi grimaces. He’d absently opened the door out of habit - something he does for Sakura. But this _isn’t_ Sakura. He knows it’s not, and he knows opening the door means nothing, but associating the action with his girlfriend is unavoidable and alarms him all the same. He slams the door on Ino while she’s still seating herself and then circles around the hood, pulling out his keys.

Ino raises a challenging brow the moment Kakashi plops into his seat. “Huh, Kakashi?”

Kakashi casts her a withering glare, willing her to let her unanswered questions go. When she doesn’t, he says, “You tell me.”

The moment her eyes spark, Kakashi knows he’s fallen into her trap. Ino crosses her legs in the cramped quarters of his car, her miniskirt hiking up her thigh just enough to reveal that the eye-catching fishnets she wears tonight are held up by garter belts.

“I think,” she says knowingly, “something’s distracted you.”

“Do you?” he hums, carefully and evenly before pointing his eyes straight ahead and putting the key in the ignition.

The purr of the engine matches Ino’s - two deep rumbles that draw excitement from Kakashi in spite of his desire to remain indifferent to the latter. With a deep breath, he drives, imagining himself doused in icy water, a parade of elderly nuns, _anything_ but Ino’s black garters and the hidden garment attached to them.

When they arrive at her place and Kakashi turns off the engine, Ino’s grin is absolutely wicked. “Come up for coffee?”

“I don’t drink coffee,” Kakashi says, giving her a scowl across the center console.

“Oh?” Ino says, feigning surprise as her smile widens. “I thought you did. How about a drink, then?”

Kakashi closes his eyes, the only way to stop himself from ogling Ino’s fishnet thighs and tease of fasteners beneath the hem of her mini. She’s flaunting it on purpose. She’s inviting him up for coffee. This isn’t good. And yet...Kakashi opens his eyes again and exhales slowly as he drinks in her sex appeal. The invitation is impossible to resist.

He won’t allow himself to let down his guard yet, though. “One drink,” he tells her firmly as he unfastens his seatbelt.

Ino nods toward her opening door as her hand pushes it open behind her. “Sure. I only keep good stuff in my stock. A liquor snob like _you_ can’t even be disappointed.”

Kakashi mirrors Ino, stepping out and swinging his door closed before addressing her across the top of his low-lying car. “You know what the good stuff _is?”_

“Well, if the _only_ vodka I’ll buy is Grey Goose, I think that tells you something.” She giggles, watching Kakashi’s eyebrows raise. “I’m a woman of taste.”

“That you are,” Kakashi says as he pockets his keys and follows Ino into her building.

It doesn’t help matters that she walks ahead of him, taking the stairs to the third floor, swaying her hips as every step seems to inch her skirt up just a little higher. The flash of ass cheek bisected by black garter strap he catches just before they reach the door to Ino’s floor leaves Kakashi more breathless than the climb.

He bites his cheek as she turns around with another coy smile - looking to catch his reaction. He rolls his eyes when she turns to her door with a gloating smile on her face. He’s sure his face is flushed, his eyes blown wide, and there’s no hiding his labored breathing _except_ to make the excuse of the three flights - which they’ll both know is bullshit. Ino is absolutely seductive and too smart for Kakashi to pull off pretending he doesn’t notice.

“Ino.” Kakashi turns her name into a command to _stop this here_ before it’s too late.

“Kakashi?” Ino purrs, turning to him with a sly smile, a false look of innocence in her eyes, a hand sliding gently along her center to lead his eye where it shouldn’t be. “If you _just_ want a drink, it can be just a drink.”

Kakashi shakes his head as his mouth goes dry cooking up impossible scenarios. He sees the small kitchen through the door opening up behind Ino. There’s a counter in his line of sight where he could bend her over and take her in the same way he did before. He sees the open bedroom door cast in shadow beyond that, where so much more could happen. He thinks of Sakura in that moment, but not to conjure guilt over his current thoughts. He thinks of her writhing against Ino, the two of them naked and moaning on that bed. The vision doesn’t inspire jealousy. On the contrary, he feels himself hardening, giving in to his lust at just _thinking_ of witnessing the two of them together again.

He gives Ino a level look. “What do _you_ want?”

With a hitch of breath, Ino smiles. “Vodka.”

She waves her hand to beckon Kakashi inside as she makes the turn, and he follows with his heart thumping out of his chest. He needs to get a clearer read on Ino. He still doesn’t understand her motives. If she cares for Sakura like he knows she does, why is she tempting and inviting _him_ like this? The sex was amazing that time, but maybe it had only been amazing because it was unexpected. Maybe the buildup they have going here will make this night end in ruin and regret. He traces his finger along the edge of Ino’s smooth granite countertop as she raises on her toes to retrieve a bottle of vodka from an upper cabinet, the stretch of her body revealing creamy skin at her midriff and lower back. 

_Sakura. Sakura. Sakura._

After working through the motions of dancing around her kitchen to bring together the shot glasses and alcohol, Ino hands Kakashi his vodka, toasts him with a tap of glass that clinks and splashes on his fingers, and downs it. Kakashi chugs, turning his eyes away the moment Ino’s pink tongue pokes out to swipe across the remnants coating her glossy lips. The alcohol warms him to his core, making him twitch and adjust his pants as the hardness initiated outside Ino’s doorway reawakens.

Ino presses against him, having approached with feather-light steps and the stealth of a ninja. That sweet smell fills Kakashi’s senses again, only a brief warning before Ino’s tongue traces his lips.

He shivers. “Ino.”

But he doesn’t back away. He _can’t_ back away. As he slides his empty shot glass to the counter behind him, Ino wraps her arms around his neck and draws him closer. Their bodies are pressed flush together and Kakashi knows Ino can feel how hard he is. She is warm, soft, and as pliant as her tongue delving into his mouth. Kakashi sucks on it, imitating the way he’d like to suck on _her,_ before placing his hands on her hips, wanting to draw her near.

He shoves her away. “Sakura.”

Unphased, Ino kisses him softly, makes a trail down his jaw with her lips, and laughs into his neck. “You want to fuck Sakura? I thought you were here to fuck _me,_ Kakashi. You can have her anytime.”

“She’s...my girlfriend,” he says lamely, his breathing growing labored as Ino tries to peel away his shirt, her fingers tracing his ribs to his nipples.

“Yes, she is,” Ino whispers in his ear, her lips pressing against the shell and making Kakashi shiver as her voice is all he hears, “but that didn’t stop _her_ from fucking me.”

Kakashi’s breath hitches as his eyes blow wide. _There’s no way._ “What?”

“Would it make you feel any less guilty to know you’re not doing anything she wouldn’t do?” Ino says as she seizes Kakashi’s momentary shock to rip his shirt over his head. “She’s practically _given_ you permission. And I want to feel you inside me again.”

“Sakura slept with you?” Kakashi asks, knowing Ino needn’t answer the question. 

This explains Sakura’s recent behavior, her distraction and inexplicable stress. There are still intriguing mysteries surrounding Ino, but Kakashi knows she wouldn’t lie about this. If Sakura felt then _anything_ like Kakashi feels now, he knows she was torn up inside with the need to be with Ino and the fear of betraying him.

But he _can’t_ betray Sakura, not if she’s already made this choice.

“In the showers at the gym,” Ino says, licking up Kakashi’s abs with a wet and limber tongue. “She tasted me. I let her, ooh…”

Kakashi inhales sharply as Ino’s lips close around his nipple and her hands begin to fumble with his pants. Kakashi seizes her by the hips again as sensation resonates from his nipple like a stroke of lightning. This time, he draws her smooth curves closer to grind against her. The motion hikes up her skirt to reveal to him the warmth radiating from between her legs. Kakashi _needs_ to be inside her before he loses his mind. 

He digs his fingers into Ino’s hips, lifts her, and shoves her toward the counter behind her. The vodka bottle nearly topples over as Ino strikes it with her hands flying back in an attempt to balance herself. Her cry of surprise runs through Kakashi like a pleasure jolt. She’s more than invited this already, so he guides his fingers between her legs, tugs her soaked panties aside, and plunges a finger between her plump lips. He groans at the heavenly wet sensation while listening to Ino gasp. She grinds down on his fingers and palms the bulge in his pants before meeting his eyes.

“There are condoms,” she says with a jerk of her chin, her lips parted, her face flushed, her eyes glossy and heavy-lidded, “beneath the sink.”

Kakashi pulls away slowly, loving the way Ino chases his fingers with her hips as if desperate to keep contact. “Interesting place.”

“Yeah well,” she says from behind him as he digs behind the dish soap to find the box, “when your relatives are always digging into your life like mine do, you come up with creative places for these things. Ready?”

Kakashi releases his cock from his pants, lets them fall low on his hips as he slips the condom over his rigid erection. The last time he was this hard...was when he and Sakura were _with_ Ino. He shudders at the memory - watching them, taking Ino from behind while Sakura watched, seeing their euphoria in the afterglow - before turning to Ino with his eyes narrowed.

At the sight of Ino’s thighs spread wide open, her toes curled over the handles of her cabinets, her silky black panties exposed, and her eyes _fixated_ on him, Kakashi’s jaw drops. The pull he feels as he moves to her is like gravity. He kisses her, savoring for a moment just how sweet she tastes. As Ino grabs his cock, strokes him, and guides him to her entrance, Kakashi runs his fingers down the outer edges of her thighs, _feels_ those fishnets she’d put on just for him, and then slides his thumbs beneath the garter bands and pulls away to give them a snap. Ino protests and sinks her teeth into his bottom lip, but Kakashi doesn’t mind that at all. It only turns him on more.

Feeling her heat at his tip, knowing she already has them aligned, he thrusts. He goes in fast and deep, making Ino jerk back with a grunt. The cabinets behind her clatter and shake while he pulls back and pounds into her again, relishing in the pressure and friction stroking his cock. This woman fucked his girlfriend. He should punish her. She should stop punishing _him._ He grabs Ino’s ass cheek and hikes her hip up to gain deeper access before thrusting again.

Ino slams a palm against her cabinet and pushes back. _“Fuck,_ Kakashi!”

He sets a rhythm, knowing he’s found a spot that has her like jelly in his palms. He feels every inch of her walls pressing against him, caressing him. Even through the rubber barrier between them, he swears he feels just how wet she is. Ino starts crying out with every thrust, every time he’s deeply sheathed inside her, and Kakashi picks up the pace, chasing his release. When Ino bucks against him and lets out a sharp cry that devolves into a moan while she continues grinding, practically rising from the counter to clamp down on him, Kakashi presses back with equal force. He folds around her, letting his release shoot forth in earth-shaking waves. He groans long and low before a shudder rips through his body, completely unbidden.

They breathe together, wrapped around each other as they come down from their highs.

Ino pulls away first, clearing her throat. “Would you like to shower befo–”

“Yes,” Kakashi says appreciatively, seizing the opportunity to avoid talking about this, about Sakura, about them, about any of it.

Ino’s smile looks like she’s relieved as she extends a finger toward the bedroom. “You can use the master.”

Kakashi goes for it without a word, his mind spinning with conflicting thoughts. His first thought is Sakura. But there are so many _more_ thoughts about Sakura beyond how she would feel about _this._ He wants to know what she was thinking when she fucked Ino in a public shower. She hasn’t been that adventurous with him in a long time. Maybe this whole thing with Ino has reawakened her sexuality in ways that challenge a long-established couple, no matter how happy. Kakashi can’t deny that Ino makes him feel things far different from how Sakura makes him feel. He doesn’t care that his girlfriend is in love with someone else, either. Which bothers him. He should be jealous, and as he lathers, washing down the drain whatever traces of Ino’s juices linger on his skin, he is most confused about the fact that he isn’t. He almost feels _more_ guilty for not being jealous of Sakura’s tryst with Ino than he feels guilty for what he’s just done. How can he feel guilty about this when being with Ino feels so right? Making Ino happy is as important to him as it is to make Sakura happy. Ino wanted this. He’d feel horrible if he wasn’t able to give her what she’d asked for.

“What’s wrong with me?” he mumbles to the tiled walls surrounding him.

He turns off the faucet, steps out and grabs a towel, half-expecting Ino to walk in on him and give him another of her surprises. But when he’s dried, he is still alone. The apartment is quiet outside the bathroom.

He wraps the towel around his hips and presses open the door. “Ino?”

The door creaks as it swings without pressure to hit the bedroom wall. Ino is waiting for him, laid across her bedspread beneath the dim lamplight from her bedside table, modeling a skimpy teddy that reveals her bare sides beneath a strip of lace down her abdomen that divides at the top to barely cover her large breasts and wraps between her legs to hide her pussy and ass she’s laid back on.

Kakashi shifts the knot at his waist. “Ino. This is…”

He doesn’t know what to say. He scratches his head and averts his gaze to the shadows lurking in the corners of her bedroom. Ino’s bedroom. Ino’s bed. Ino.

Sakura’s shift won’t end for a few hours. She’ll still come home to find Kakashi asleep in bed as usual, even if he’s here for another hour. Kakashi has no respect for a man who thinks only with his dick, so he wills himself not to be distracted by recent tactile memories and lacy teddies as he _talks_ to Ino while resisting the urge to look at her.

“What can you possibly gain from this?” he asks through gritted teeth.

“I’m not trying to break you and Sakura up,” Ino says, her tone daring him to argue.

“No?” 

“I’m not,” Ino says, her voice deflating as fabric rustles and Kakashi catches from the corner of his eye the sight of her spreading her limbs, going limp on her mattress. “I love Sakura. I think you know that.”

Kakashi’s jaw is tense as he meets her gaze. “Then why _this?”_

“Because I have feelings for you, too!”

Kakashi snaps his mouth shut. Ino’s outburst rings with emotion as her brows narrow and her blue eyes shine with unshed tears. Her blonde hair is a spray across her pillow, surrounding her body like an aura. Kakashi’s chest clenches. She might not have said ‘love’, but Kakashi feels it. His love for Sakura has grown deeper and deeper over the years and somehow, this woman has wedged herself between them in the period of a few weeks. But is it really _between_ them if Kakashi still loves Sakura as deeply? Is it wrong that he should love Ino, whom he’s admired for her beauty and feistiness and insightful consideration of those she cares about for years but never considered as anything more than a beloved friend? He can’t stop these feelings cascading from him. They’re like water pouring from the hole of a bag Ino’s torn her way into, and that hole only gets larger with each passing day.

There’s a catch in her voice when she whispers, “Kakashi?”

“Dammit,” Kakashi says as he crashes down on the mattress, wrapping her in his arms. 

He loses his towel as his lips crash against hers. Sexy teddy aside, Kakashi cares for her body, for her love for Sakura, for her feelings for him. They _make love_ in that bed, letting the bag of contained emotions explode.

* * *

The next day, he’s sitting at breakfast with Sakura, both of them unusually quiet as Sakura sips her coffee and Kakashi stares at the yolk of the fried egg on his plate, unable _not_ to think of shining yellow hair.

When Sakura’s phone buzzes with a text, Kakashi doesn’t bother to look up and wonder who it’s from or what it’s about. Maybe he has no right to know anymore. Sakura’s sharp inhale finally draws his attention, and as he looks across the table to see Sakura staring at her phone screen, he is surprised to catch a vivid pink flush on her cheeks.

He raises a brow. “Who is it?”

Sakura shakes her head slowly, the look in her moving green eyes making it clear she is reading and re-reading the text as she says absently, “Ino.”

Kakashi tenses. “What does she want?”

Sakura looks up to meet his eyes, and for the first time since greeting her this morning - since perhaps the night Ino left their apartment - her gaze looks bright and hopeful.

“Another threesome.”

Kakashi cocks his head, impressed by Ino’s bold move, but also intrigued by her proposition. He wonders if she seeks to bring them all together or to break them apart. Maybe if she can’t fit between them, she’d rather sever the connection than be left out. That doesn’t seem like something Ino would do, but Kakashi knows people make irrational decisions when deep feelings are involved.

“What do you think,” Kakashi carefully phrases his question, because he’d love to know what Sakura thinks about any of this, “made her decide to ask for that?”

Sakura licks her lips and shakes her head as if dismissing a thought. “I-I...don’t know. Do you?”

Kakashi tries not to grin. “I have two guesses.”

Sakura laughs. It’s strained and Kakashi doesn’t believe it, but he smiles back at her as if there is no longer tension in the room. When she rises from the breakfast table and pushes her hand into his shoulder, hard and strong like she always is, Kakashi grabs it before she can pull away. When she snaps her gaze to meet his eyes, he takes advantage of her surprise, drawing her hand to his lips and planting a kiss on the supple skin of her inner wrist.

“I won’t say no...unless you do,” he says.

And he watches, weighing her reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from No Doubt’s Too Late


	4. Comforting Lie Can’t Last

He’s watching her.

Sakura _knows_ Kakashi. His words were carefully chosen, and there’s something he’s looking for in her reaction. 

“You–” she swallows down the dryness tightening her throat and forces bravado into her gaze, “do you _want_ me to tell Ino no?”

“I’m a man,” Kakashi says with a shrug and wry smile, slouching in his chair. “Obviously I can’t complain about two women fucking - or both of them wanting to fuck me.”

Sakura’s eyes go wide as she sinks into Kakashi’s lap, seizing him by the chin. “Oh my god. _Do_ you have complaints?”

Her blood courses through her body like a freight train as she watches his unreadable expression. Kakashi is _no_ cliche and he definitely wouldn’t come right out and tell her if he has complaints. His response is a non-answer, and now Sakura’s convinced something is wrong. She immediately thinks back on that night. Maybe she pushed him into it too quickly and he wants nothing to do with Ino after realizing that was a mistake. She has no idea how she’s going to tell Kakashi about that day at the gym showers, but it’ll make that prospect even more challenging if Kakashi didn’t even enjoy being with Ino that first time. Sakura could’ve sworn he enjoyed it. Her eyes flutter as she remembers how much she loved watching him fuck that beautiful woman hovering between her legs. He should have let her know if he was reluctant to participate. She grinds her teeth as frustration gives way to the best outlet she knows - fury.

She shoves Kakashi hard, nearly knocking over the chair they’re both sitting in. “You should have _told_ me if you weren’t interested in Ino!”

Kakashi blinks furiously as he balances them, landing all four legs back on the ground. “Uh - what?”

Sakura seizes the collar of his button-front shirt in the same way she latches onto Kakashi’s moment of vulnerability. “Did you like fucking her?”

Kakashi’s eyes bulge as the firm chest beneath Sakura’s clenched hands rises and falls more rapidly. Sakura doesn’t understand the temporary panic in Kakashi’s eyes, which is such a rare sight to see and bewildering at a time she doesn’t believe she’s instigated anything alarming. But his gaze quickly hardens, dark eyes narrowing with determination as he wraps his fingers around Sakura’s hands and gently pulls them from his body. There is such openness in his gaze that Sakura yields easily, holding her breath as she waits to hear what he has to say.

“Yes,” he admits, his shoulders relaxing as if he’s lifted a weight from his shoulders with the admission. “All right. I don’t regret a minute of it. I’m sorry if–”

“Great,” Sakura interrupts, relieved, because she doesn’t need to hear any sorrys. _She’s_ not. Kakashi being sorry would only make insincere guilt resurface. “Because I want us to be with her again. It felt...right, didn’t it?”

Her face burns with the admission and she presses her lips together, almost wishing she could take the words back. She hadn’t intended on being _so honest_ with Kakashi, not so quickly. If he liked the threesome, there’s no reason for him to oppose another one. Unless he thinks Sakura is falling too deep for Ino and he doesn’t like that. Like Kakashi said about most men - _most_ would be jealous. Sakura doesn’t think that’s Kakashi, though. He is exceptional, unusual...these are the things Sakura loves so much about him that she’s surprised there’s room inside her heart for the love growing for Ino.

Kakashi smiles up at her, and the softness in his eyes eases any tension Sakura’s feeling. “Yeah. It felt right.”

“So,” Sakura says with a flutter of her lashes, reaching back to retrieve her phone from their breakfast table pressed at her back. “Yes?”

Kakashi gives a nod, his eyes fixed on Sakura’s fingers tapping at the message. “And Sakura?”

“Hmm?” she says as she sends the message, elated.

“This time, I want to watch _you_ go down on Ino.”

Sakura feels that flush return to her face as she meets Kakashi’s eyes again, finding them heavy-lidded with lust. Shit, he really _does_ want to see that. Why does that turn her on even more? 

Kakashi’s lips spread into a sexy, teasing smile. “Don’t tell me you’d never do that.”

“Oh, no,” Sakura says, fanning herself as she recalls Ino’s pussy drenched beneath cascades of hot water. “I have no objections.”

“I’ll look forward to it,” Kakashi says, heightening Sakura’s arousal as he leans in for a kiss. He gives her a brief touch of his lips before pulling away. “Anyway. I’m late for work.”

As he guides Sakura off his lap to stand, Sakura’s jaw drops. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Threesome later,” Kakashi says, retrieving his keys and wallet from the kitchen counter, all business. “Nothing for you now, young lady.”

Sakura growls. “You’re _impossible!”_

Kakashi giggles, as if nothing is wrong with what he’s doing to Sakura. He’s leaving her alone here to fester in the way he’s turned her on. She closes her eyes as Kakashi slips out the door which seals shut behind him. What she sees behind her closed lids is Ino’s flushed face doused in steam and hot water. She remembers the sounds Ino made as Sakura sucked her off. She shudders.

When she opens her eyes, her lips twist in displeasure. “Dammit,” she says, knowing it’ll be hours before either of them are around to satisfy her building desire.

* * *

Tasting Ino again feels like a payoff for her patience. 

Her girlfriend is sweet and juicy. The fact that her boyfriend watched her get Ino warmed up only heightens Sakura’s excitement. Now that he’s perched over Ino’s face, letting his dick slide down her throat, Sakura is completely focused on Ino. Kakashi grunts and shifts and Sakura peers over Ino’s tightly-trimmed mound to watch the toned muscles of his back and ass. Maybe Sakura isn’t _completely_ focused on Ino’s pussy. She’d love to see the look on Kakashi’s face while Ino swallows him. She’d love to see the bliss on _Ino’s_ face that Sakura’s giving her.

Breathlessly, she removes her lips from Ino and licks away the juices. “Kakashi, I want to see her face.”

“Mm? Ohhhhh,” Kakashi says, and though Sakura knows he’s acknowledging what she’s said, it sounds more like he’s moaning as he leans down over Ino. He pushes up on his arms, lifts his hips, and sinks back down. “She’s not-not letting me go.”

Sakura scowls at the sight of Ino’s hands around Kakashi’s hips, holding him firmly. When Ino’s hands slide down Kakashi’s thighs and he jerks toward her, likely being taken in deeper judging by Ino’s muffled moan, Sakura grinds her teeth. It’s not that she minds Ino having her way with Kakashi. Knowing what Ino’s doing to her boyfriend almost has her dizzy with lust. It’s that Ino _has_ to have her way. Kakashi is difficult at the best of times, but when Sakura commands him, he knows not to fuck with her. Ino has always butted heads with Sakura, which seems to even carry into bed. Sakura wants to see the satisfaction on Ino’s face before she makes her cum and she _will_ have her way.

She blows on Ino’s pussy, gaining a startled reaction as Ino grunts around Kakashi’s dick and her hips jump. Then Sakura licks a stripe up the center of her folds, mouths Ino’s clit, and nips it sharply with her teeth, provoking another startle. This time, Kakashi moves and Ino cries out, her voice ringing clearly. Kakashi - the considerate, intelligent man he is - slides off Ino’s chest the second he’s free to move. Once he’s clear, Ino glares dilated blue eyes at Sakura.

“Bitch!” Ino spits.

Sakura levels her with her own glare. “Bitch. I said I want to _see_ you.”

Kakashi kneels between them, watching their interaction from the sidelines. They’re drawn to a standstill as they stare, neither one willing to back down. But Sakura has the ability to take what she wants now. It’s obvious who the winner is here. With a triumphant huff, she dives into Ino’s folds again, holding Ino’s hips so she can’t decide to move away.

“Shit,” Ino hisses, and it doesn’t sound at all like she’s complaining as she arches her back and tosses her head back. “Kakashi, no fair. You took her side because she’s your girlfriend.”

“Wouldn’t you,” Kakashi drawls while Sakura continues lavishing Ino, watching her pinched face intently now, “if you lived with Sakura?”

“You owe me,” Ino complains to Kakashi as her voice gets huskier, her eyes heavy-lidded. She strokes a hand down his thigh and eyes his hard cock. “How are you going to make it up to me?”

Sakura moans into Ino’s pussy as she listens to the dirty talk that spills from Kakashi’s mouth. He’s going to make them both very happy women by the end of the night. He’s so good at building the anticipation. Sometimes, Sakura’s ready to cum before he’s barely laid a finger on her. She wants Ino to experience that. She wants Ino to know how good Kakashi is. Sakura rubs her thighs together as moisture soaks her panties. Ino is close now. Sakura knows it by the way her breath hitches, the way her body writhes and her pussy seems to pulse with every lick from Sakura. Sakura has to reach down and touch herself as she traces Ino’s clit with her other thumb, rubbing circles around it to join her tongue dipping inside Ino.

Ino arches, her belly rising high off the mattress as she cries out and clutches Kakashi, who’s stroking his fingers through her hair, fondling her breasts. The added stimulation to her nipples seems to push her over the edge, and the look of ecstasy on her face as she looks up to meet Sakura’s gaze is everything Sakura wanted.

Ino glares at Sakura while her chest rises and falls with the effort to catch her breath. “I want to watch you ride Kakashi.”

As Sakura looks at Kakashi, he meets her gaze with a grin, then reclines into the sheets beside Ino. Sakura climbs across Ino, reaching for Kakashi. She steals a kiss from Ino, sharing the taste of her juices before settling over Kakashi’s hips, his hard cock pressed up against her backside.

Kakashi turns his head to meet Ino’s gaze, his eyes sparkling with amusement. “And then you. Just like we said, I suppose.”

Ino nods and hums, her lips splitting in a grin. “You’ll have to hold out. I want you just as hard for me as you are for her.”

Between Sakura’s thighs, she feels the vibration of Kakashi’s shudder. He clenches his jaw as he wraps his hands around either side of Sakura’s ass, gently lifting her while feeling her curves. When she feels Kakashi’s fingers tug her panties aside, Sakura bites her lip and meets Ino’s gaze. As Sakura starts to lower herself, Ino watches them intently. 

When Kakashi fills her, it’s as if the heavens have aligned.

* * *

Hours later, coming down from multiple orgasms, Sakura is staring up at her spinning ceiling fan, listening to Ino and Kakashi. They breathe in sync, forming a soft rhythm. Sakura’s happiness is only overshadowed by her lethargy. Soft sheets surround her. The faint smell of sex lingers in the air. A light breeze on her bare skin keeps the room just the right temperature to lull her into a deep sleep.

“So,” Ino sighs, and it’s so easy that Sakura is not at all prepared for her next words. “Have you two told each other yet? How you both fucked me a few days ago?”

Sakura’s tired eyes bulge, her lids no longer heavy as she snaps her gaze to Kakashi. There is guilt written all over his face. She can see that Ino’s claim is true, and in spite of knowing she’s just as guilty, she’s _pissed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the song Comforting Lie


	5. Don’t Know How It Got to This Point

“I can’t _believe_ you!”

Kakashi narrows his eyes across the rumpled bedsheets. “Can’t you?”

Ino bites her bottom lip, keeping quiet as a pointless argument ensues. She knows she’s instigated this, so she has no intention of drawing any attention to herself until Sakura gets it all out. Maybe dropping this bomb on these two wasn’t the best way to move things along with their dynamic as a threesome, but she can see things more clearly where these two can’t. She feels the need to help them along.

If Sakura will only realize it’s her own inner constraints she needs to direct her fury to, not Kakashi, she can be happy. If Kakashi can learn to accept his attraction to and love for Ino as easily as he accepts Sakura’s, he can relieve himself of the guilt he shouldn’t have to carry. Ino hates what she sees them doing to themselves these past weeks. Sakura, warring with herself and trying to convince herself that she needs to be something different than the woman who loves a man, but has also fallen for another woman. And Kakashi, feeling he doesn’t deserve the double dose of love he can have from them both, not realizing how much Ino returns his feelings in the same way Sakura returns them. They know they love each other, but think they’ve betrayed each other. They both feel hurt and guilty. 

And it’s stupid.

“And then in her _bed?”_ Sakura shrieks, sitting upright.

“Ugh!” Ino slaps the mattress, finally grabbing their attention. “Don’t you two see? The three of us are all perfect for each other. You both just needed a chance to be alone with me to recognize your feelings.”

Sakura crosses her arms over her perky breasts, drawing Ino’s eyes to cleavage she doesn’t need to think of right now as she falls on the receiving end of Sakura’s anger. “Is that why you seduced my boyfriend, Ino? You wanted a piece of him without me getting in the way?”

Ino rolls her eyes. “Aren’t you being a little hypocritical, Forehead? What did you think I was doing with _you?”_

Sakura sputters as she catches the shit-eating grin crossing Kakashi’s face. “I- that was- it happened in the heat of the moment!”

“I’m sure it was hot, all right,” Kakashi murmurs before shooting a sidelong glance at Ino. “You had this pretty thought-out, didn’t you? I’m impressed.”

“Impressed?” Sakura scoffs, making a childish face at Ino. Dammit, Ino feels like an _idiot_ for finding that so cute. “She played us, Kakashi.”

“Oh?” Kakashi looks amused as his gaze flickers between them. “If this is being played, I’d let people play me more often.”

Ino smirks at Sakura. _“You’re_ just jealous that _you_ didn’t think of this.”

Sakura curls her fist in the air, her green eyes narrowing. “I’ll _show_ you jealousy, Pig!”

“Ladies, ladies,” Kakashi drawls as he presses himself between them as if it isn’t such a narrow, dangerous space he’s taking up. His silver hair tickles Ino’s cheek as he turns away from her, focusing on Sakura. “Let’s not fight. Ino raises a very good point, Sakura.”

“What?”

Kakashi turns his cheek, just enough for his lips to graze the tip of Ino’s nose. It’s a loving kiss, so soft and surprising that Ino gasps before he turns back to Sakura.

“Do you really think you can let her go?” Kakashi says softly.

Ino feels her chest seize up, her heart temporarily done beating as she listens for Sakura’s answer. She can’t see the look on Kakashi’s face, so she can’t be sure he isn’t _asking_ for Sakura to abandon her. Her brows pinch together as a painful realization settles in that she hadn’t considered before. Maybe after this talk, the two of them will realize they were better off _before_ Ino. They’ll think their relationship won’t work out if it’s not just the two of them, and to protect what they have with each other, they’ll shun Ino regardless of how they feel about her.

“No,” Sakura whispers.

A rustle of movement draws Ino’s downcast eyes and she traces the sounds to the sight of Kakashi’s hand brushing Sakura’s pink hair from her cheek. The gap between them is closed as Ino hears the wet sound of lips clashing together and somehow, her heart restarts. Sakura won’t leave her. Kakashi likes her answer. That can only mean…

“I love you, Sakura,” Kakashi says before turning to reveal the softness in his dark eyes to Ino. “But we love Ino, too.”

Ino feels her throat tighten. “Kakashi?”

He kisses her. From the corner of her eye, Ino can see Kakashi and Sakura’s hands briefly intertwining at the pillow above their heads. Kakashi’s kiss is soft and gentle, but his lips linger, never pulling away. Ino feels a tear trickle down her cheek as the fear she felt momentarily now fades into the distance, replaced with immense relief.

“Yes,” Sakura says, scooting toward them and wrapping them together in her arms. “We love you, Ino. Okay? So now...how does this work?”

Ino huffs a laugh between them. “We don’t have to care what anyone else thinks, not Kakashi’s friends, not yours, not mine. Not even our families.”

“Nothing to hide,” Kakashi says as if he’s mulling over the thought.

Ino shrugs, shooting him a smile. “As far as logistics, you two can move into my apartment, for all I care.”

“Pig,” Sakura snorts. “Our apartment is so much better than yours.”

A smile spreads across Ino’s face now that she’s lured Sakura into saying exactly what she wanted to hear. She meets Kakashi’s gaze, sees him process the gleam in her eyes, and lands her gaze on Sakura’s haughty jade eyes.

“I agree,” Ino tells her as Kakashi breathes a laugh into her shoulder, “I _should_ move in here. How long do you think it’ll take to haul all of my stuff here?”

Sakura shoots upright, pursing her lips. “Okay, but. I am _not_ sharing my vanity space. I have everything just the way I like it.”

“Do I see more fights for me to break up in our future?” Kakashi asks with a teasing look in his eyes.

Ino presses the back of her hand against her forehead in a dramatic fashion. “You two are going to be the death of me, I swear.”

Laughter pulls from her lips, sputtering before she’s joined by Kakashi’s deep chuckle and Sakura’s giggle. She’s going to like it here, she thinks. 

Sakura kisses her cheek and whispers, “Keeping you two around until death sounds good to me.”

Ino hums her agreement as Kakashi smiles between them. She looks forward to many more nights of falling asleep on the couch to wake up in their arms.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Simple Kind of Life
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed my writing and would like to read more poly fic, I’m actually posting another one currently to my other writer account for KakaObiRin. [ You can find it here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351082/chapters/66829624)


End file.
